Not the Same
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi remembers an incident from the past while bathing with his infant daughter....


Not The Same

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein with the exceptions of Mikiko and Yukiharu and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

"Where is Aoshi?" Misao asked as she set down her parcels.

"I think he's in the bath house, Misao-chan." Okon answered. "Miki-chan was being fussy." She finished.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger," Okina added with a chuckle. "Just like someone else long ago."

"Jiya," Misao shook her finger at her adopted grandfather. She then went upstairs to gather a change of clothes and made her way out to the bath house. She smiled when she heard the conversation coming from within. Aoshi was telling their barely two month old daughter a story; when she peeked in, she saw him sitting in the tub, Miki resting against his drawn up knees, he holding her tiny hands in his own, with a peaceful smile gracing his handsome face. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as he drew Miki up to him and pressed the most gentle of kisses to her forehead, "Aishteru, my Little One." She sniffed and entered the bathing room fully.

"Having a good time?" She asked when Aoshi turned his startling green eyes on her.

"She was being fussy and I thought a bath would calm her." He explained with a shy smile.

"She was being fussy or did you just want time alone with her?" Since her birth, the only time they got to spend alone with their daughter was either when they slept or in the bath house. She returned the toothless smile Miki-chan gave her. "Having a good time with your Otousan, Miki-chan?" She laughed when their offspring splashed water over her father. "I guess so." She undressed, noticing the gleam enter her husband's eyes and took a quick bath before joining him and their daughter in the large soaking tub. She reached out to take Miki and her heart stopped when Aoshi settled his arms along the sides of the tub and stretched his body.

They chatted about their respective days while they soaked. Soon they heard Omasu call out for Aoshi as an Oniwabanshu runner had arrived with the reports he had been waiting for. He groaned and pushed himself up with his arms which caused Misao's breath to catch. _He always knows how to get to me,_ she thought. Seeing her father moving, Mikiko reached out which made Aoshi gasp and dart out of the way.

"Why is she so interested in my…..?" Aoshi could not get the rest out, a blush washing over his sharp features.

"Maybe because we don't have the same parts you do." Misao said trying to keep a straight face.

"I remember someone saying that to me once," Aoshi was pulled back into memories.

__

"Misao! What are you doing here?" A thirteen year old Shinomori Aoshi managed to ask, sinking back into the lake water.

__

"It's hot and I wanted a swim." The tiny girl of four answered from the rock she was sitting on, beginning to take off her shoes.

__

"Who brought you?" Aoshi was getting nervous. How am I going to get out without scaring her? _he thought. "Can you turn around?"_

__

"Why?" She was now untying her top.

__

"I want to get out."

__

"Ojiisan-sama says we should not be ashamed of our bodies." Misao replied, looking at the young man in the water.

__

"Hai, he's correct. But there are certain circumstances which one should not be in and you should not see." Aoshi explained. When he saw the argument in his little shadow's eyes, "Onegaishimasu."

__

"Hai, hai." She acquiesced and turned her back to him. When she heard a splash she quickly turned back wanting to be sure he had not hurt himself. She blushed when she saw him in naked on his back. "Aoshi-sama! Daijobu?" She rushed to his side, not caring he was naked.

__

Aoshi groaned at his clumsiness at slipping on the mud and wet rocks at the lake's bank. "Daijobu," he confirmed and opening his eyes saw the deep blush on Misao's cheeks. He reached out and pulled his shirt to cover himself.

__

"What was that?" Came the innocent question.

__

"What?"

__

"That…thing." She could not think of what to call it.

__

"Misao."

__

"You always said you would answer any of my questions." Misao pouted.

__

Aoshi let out a huge sigh, sat up and opened one eye to peer at the littlest member of the Oniwabanshu. "It's something males have. We're born with it." He didn't know how to explain _his maleness to such a young girl._

__

"Why don't I have one?" She asked, truly wanting to know and not realizing how uncomfortable he was becoming.

__

"Because." When he saw she was not satisfied with that, he thought of another answer. "It is the way Nature has made us. It's just the way things are."

__

"Why?"

__

"It just is. Why are you so interested?" He decided then and there, he would have to talk with Makimachi-sama about Misao's curious and adventurous nature.

__

"I don't have one." Came the honest and innocent reply.

__

Aoshi stared into eyes blue as the sea and made up his mind to speak to Misao's grandfather that very day. "Because you don't have one?!"

"Aoshi?" Misao reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Heki desu." He laid his own large and calloused hand over hers. "Just remembering the day at the lake."

Misao laughed at the memory, "I embarrassed you."

Aoshi, slipping into his yukatta, turned to face the two females most precious to him. "Just a bit." He smiled and looked at them through his bangs.

"Ojiisan had quite the talk for me when I came back and not just about wandering off on my own. He was embarrassed too." She admitted, climbing out of the tub as she handed Miki to Aoshi. She watched as he laid her against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the soft wisps of hair, rubbing the tiny back.

"Misao?" He asked while they walked back to the main part of the private quarters of the Aoiya. When she looked up at him he went on; "Promise me we won't let her wander off and find me or any male for that matter…."

"I promise." She laughed.

Later that afternoon, she found Aoshi laying on the porch with their daughter cuddled on his wide chest and their son, Yukiharu curled up next to them---all three of them enjoying a quick nap. This was her joy: her family. Seeing Aoshi with their children.

FIN

A/N: This piece of fiction is dedicated to my Imoto-san, Shin Sankai. For all the support, ideas and for just being.: All my love.


End file.
